


A Christmas to Remember

by samptra



Series: Winter Steve [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Feels, M/M, Soft Boys, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Sweet, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: “Anthony?” Steve rasped freezing in place, “Everything ok?”“Yeah, totally fine,” he could hear the forced cheerfulness in his voice; everything was not fine.“So ummm…about that vacation, how about we leave tomorrow?” His voice was small and soft.“No party?” He asked, confused.“Yeah…no dice I guess, everyone’s busy. I understand it was very last minute.”Steve knew his lover well enough by now to hear the hurt and sadness he was trying to hide.“So I have some stuff to finish up here, be home tonight, and we’ll see about heading out tomorrow.”Steve was still frowning furiously, “Of course love.”Anthony let out a small huff before, “I love you.”"Love you too," his rasped back, vocal cords sounding a little rawer.As soon as Anthony had hung up he was moving to his laptop, “What’s going on Friday?”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Winter Steve [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392706
Comments: 20
Kudos: 307





	A Christmas to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! So here we are as promised, and some of you asked for more Steve and Peter...ask and you shall receive! This just a fluffy, tooth-rotting fluffiness of Christmas feels. Have mercy on my timeline, let's just say a little Christmas magic. Taking some time off over the break, but I do want to try another one in this series, I'm not going to lie Winter Steve is my favourite to write. I was toying with some other tropes to try just to see what we could do with them. Anyway, enjoy all the Christmas love and feels, all the best to everyone this holiday no matter how you celebrate, and a very Happy New Year!

* * *

Tony Stark loved Christmas.

It was an ill-kept secret among the people that knew him well. Tony didn't mind though it was the one time of year those people close to him let him get away with spoiling them. It was also the only time he could be completely extra and no one said a word.

As soon as Halloween ended his mind was immediately filled with upcoming holiday plans. It was his first Christmas with Steve, and by God, he was going to make it memorable. November 1st he was already scheming to spoil his amazing boyfriend outrageously. God knows that if anyone had earned a little spoiling it was Sergeant Steve Rogers, ex-Hydra assassin, and the sweetest person he'd ever met.

Right away Tony had decided to book a two-week vacation somewhere warm, he knew how much Steve disliked the cold, not that he would say a word. His imagination had already conjured up a fantasy of sun, surf, and them; clothing optional. 

It had been a busy few months Avengers wise, and with SI, it felt like they hadn’t had much time together lately, and as much as Tony loved Christmas, this year the idea of just being with Steve was what appealed to him most.

By noon Tony was trying to decide between an exclusive island in Fiji or in Bora Bora.

"Need your signature on these Tony," Pepper bustled in, papers in hand.

“Fiji or Bora Bora Pep?” He asked not taking his eyes off the screen as he dutifully signed.

“You and Steve?”

Tony nodded, “I think he’d like Bora Bora,” she offered.

Tony clicked the ‘book now’ button with finality, “There…now presents.”

He smiled at her wickedly, “I think I’ll start with a very skimpy bathing suit.”

Pepper snorted a laugh as she sorted the papers, “I take it you two are headed somewhere warm then?”

"Yes ma'am leaving December 20, and won’t be back until January 7, do not disturb,” he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively already looking at men’s swimsuits, completely forgetting he was supposed to be signing something when he clicked on G-string backed bikini briefs for men.

“Sweet mercy,” he all but whimpered.

Pepper leaned in beside him looking at the screen, “Steve could pull those off.”

Tony agreed wholeheartedly as he added one of each colour to his shopping basket. 

-#-#-#-

_December 19_

_6 days to Christmas Eve…_

“What do you think?”

Steve looked up from where he was fussing with his cuffs, running an appreciative eye over his boyfriend, looking handsome as sin in his perfectly tailored deep red suit.

“Perfect,” he rasped, doing his best to smile.

Anthony grinned eyes soft, and warm, "Thank you, love." 

Steve watched as he stepped closer, gently taking Steve wrist and expertly buttoning up his cuffs.

“Thanks,” he muttered, pressing a kiss to Tony’s temple.

Anthony hummed as he smoothed his hands over his shoulders, Steve butted his forehead affectionally, “Presentable?”

“Look good enough to eat sweetheart,” Anthony winked.

“I’m a snack then?” Steve rasped raising a brow, pleased when he sputtered face turning red.

“How do you…who taught… never mind I don’t want to know.” He shook his head turning away muttering and Steve couldn’t help the horse wheezy bark of laughter.

Anthony turned to him looking fond, “Come on hot stuff we don’t want to be late to the party.”

Steve nodded dutifully following along, he had no idea what the party was for, but overall he felt he was getting pretty good at these social functions. Anthony had a lot of them to attend and he’d just accepted it as part of what it meant to be Anthony Stark’s boyfriend, he didn’t mind too much there was always food.

At least tonight they didn’t have far to go, stepping onto the Tower elevator he pressed the button for the main floors. Beside him, Anthony was tugging on a red and white hat. Steve frowned, something about the hat…

Before he could ask though, the elevator had arrived and a wash of music and laughter hit them as the doors opened. Grinning Anthony pecked him on the cheek before he was off the elevator waving to people he knew.

Steve followed curiously, the party seemed different than the ones before. It was louder, energetic, usually these things where…quieter? These people looked to be thoroughly enjoying themselves.

The room was decorated with big pine trees, that glowed with twinkling white lights, stings of multi-coloured lights were strung from the ceiling, red bows and evergreen branches decorating the space. Something painful skittered across his mind, he was forgetting something. He frowned, looking down at his hands.

"Hey sweetheart, are you ok?" Anthony was before him, hands gently taking his own tangling their fingers together.

Steve nodded slowly, squeezing rough fingers, “I’m ok,” he rasped trying to assure his lover.

Anthony nodded tugging them over to the bar, Steve was pleased when he passed him a Shirley Temple. Sipping his drink he felt a warm arm around his waist as his boyfriend held him tight. Drinking his own cranberry and club, Steve tried to sort through the hazy memories, but they were too distant tonight he couldn’t get ahold of them.

Giving up he leaned down to give voice to his curiosity, “What kind of party is this?”

Anthony turned to him frowning, “It’s a Christmas party love.”

Steve was frowning again, the word…he should know that word, shouldn’t he?

“Christmas?”

Steve knew he’d said something wrong the moment the words left his lips, Anthony's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped as a wash of emotions crossed his boyfriend's expressive features. Surprised shock, gave way to sadness before callused hand were cupping his cheek and pulling him close.

Tony tenderly kissed him before resting their foreheads together, “Oh love.”

-#-#-#-

“It’s really ok Anthony," Steve tried to assure the pacing man.

“No it’s not alright, it’s all my fault I was being selfish and I didn’t even ask you…I just went ahead. I’m so sorry Steve.”

His boyfriend was apparently not willing to be soothed as Steve soon found himself with a lap full of upset Anthony Stark.

“Anthony, love it’s fine, I’m looking forward to getting away,” he answered honestly, and he was. He was very much looking forward to leaving tomorrow. Just he and Anthony for two weeks, no winter, no calls, no one else…it sounded like heaven.

“But Steve it’s Christmas,” he said as if that explained everything, as he squirmed in his lap until he was straddling it. Steve felt the roughed palms of his lover cupping his face, as dark eyes looked at him intent.

“Yes?” Steve rasped unsure what else to say.

Anthony sighed then, kissing him on his nose, “I know you don’t remember, but Christmas is…it’s the best. Getting together with everyone you love, having a tree to sit around, eggnog and Christmas classics on TV…skating…”

Steve watched him carefully, those clever eyes had taken on a far off look, and he suddenly understood. This wasn’t about him, not really.

“We used to, in the early days, have a thing at the Tower, on Christmas Eve we’d get together and have a little party and watch movies, together.”

Steve rested his hands on Anthony’s waist gently rubbing his thumbs along his hip bones. The smaller man sagged against him, and Steve held him close, “I’m not going to take that from you sweetheart, we’re going to have a real Christmas.”

He sat up again with a look of conviction on his face, “Fri, cancel the plane tomorrow, and the reservations. While you’re at it send out invites to everyone for Christmas Eve, make it fun and festive.”

“Of course Boss,” Friday replied.

Steve pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's temple, he knew his mind wasn't what it'd once been but it didn't take a rocket scientist to understand. If it’s what Tony wanted, then that was more than fine with him.

Still, Bora Bora had sounded nice…

“On second thought Fri, don’t cancel those reservations see if you can push them back a week.”

Tony chuckled winking at him, “Be a shame to waste those bathing suits after all.”

-#-#-#-

_December 20, 9:05 AM – Stark Industries_

_5 days to Christmas Eve…_

“Tony?” Pepper called out in surprise as he walked by her towards his office.

“Heya Pep,” he said with an absent wave, he had a lot to do in five days if he was going to get this Christmas party together.

“I thought you would have left by now,” she said following him towards his office.  
  


"Change of plan Ms. Potts," Tony pulled up the screen on his desk, tapping away, "We're going to have a Christmas Eve party instead.”

“Tony?”

He didn’t even need to look at her to know what sort of face she was making at him. 

“Pep…last night at the SI party…Steve doesn’t remember Christmas, he asked what the party was for.”

She looked surprised, before her eyes softened, “Oh Tony…I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok because we’re going to throw a Christmas Eve party like we did in the old days before…” he trailed off shaking his head, he didn’t want to go down that path.

"Anyway, you'll be there, of course, Rhodey in tow?”

He glanced at her expectantly, but she shook her head slowly, “I wish I could Tones really, but I'm leaving for Geneva…remember? That green energy deal?”

Tony groaned, “That’s right, totally forgot. It’s fine Pep, I can plan a party, I can totally do that.”

Tony looked back at the screen, fingers moving fast.

“Are you sure Tony?”

He waved her off absently, “I totally got this.”

He heard her sigh as she headed out before directing his concentration back to party planning. He needed to up his decoration game at the compound for sure, maybe he could find a way to freeze the lake so they could skate…

His phone pinged drawing him from his thoughts, glancing down he saw Barton’s name. Curious he unlocked it.

_Got your invite Stark, sorry can’t be there Christmas Eve with the fam._

Tony nodded firing off a reply, of course, he had Laura and the kids, he hadn’t really expected Clint to be free.

Just as he set it down the phone went again, this time the message was from Lang.

_Sorry, can’t make it I have Cassie for Christmas._

Ok so no big deal, not at all, they had families.

He had just finished replying when the phone went again, this time it was Sam.

_Buck and I are just leaving on a mission, don’t think we’ll be back in time for the party, sorry man_ _L_

Tony stared at the phone, “A mission! Fury has them on a mission?”

As if summoned his computer chimed with an email from Fury, it was short and brisk, directly to the point. He wasn’t coming, they were swamped, Natasha was already out and he hadn’t heard from her in a week.

Tony could only stare at the screen, beside him his phone was pinging with a message again, and his computer blipped with several more emails.

There was no one everyone would cancel right?

-#-#-#-

Steve unpacked his bag, a touch reluctant, before chiding himself for feeling that way. Anthony wanted to do a ‘traditional Christmas’ and he was being selfish. If seemed so important to Anthony, the way he’d lit up talking about their Christmas’s before…before the mess with Hydra and SHIELD, before the Accords. 

If it made him happy then that was what was important.

He had taken it upon himself to do some research into Christmas as try as he might, he couldn't recall his own. He'd briefly thought about asking Buck but that seemed like asking for trouble. So after a little Googling, he'd pretty much figured it out. His biggest concern at the moment was deciding what to get his extremely rich boyfriend.

He sighed, what did you buy someone who had everything?

Finished he put his bag away and headed to the kitchen to get some lunch, curious at how quiet the common areas were. Usually, there were people all over.

“Boss on the phone Sarge,” Friday said.

Steve grunted before Anthony’s tired voice carried through the empty space, “Hey babe,” he sounded…sad.

“Anthony?” Steve rasped freezing in place, “Everything ok?”

“Yeah, totally fine,” he could hear the forced cheerfulness in his voice; everything was not fine. 

“So ummm…about that vacation, how about we leave tomorrow?” His voice was small and soft.

“No party?” He asked, confused.

“Yeah…no dice I guess, everyone’s busy. I understand it was very last minute.”

Steve knew his lover well enough by now to hear the hurt and sadness he was trying to hide.

“So I have some stuff to finish up here, be home tonight, and we’ll see about heading out tomorrow.”

Steve was still frowning furiously, “Of course love.”

Anthony let out a small huff before, “I love you.”

"Love you too," his rasped back, vocal cords sounding a little rawer.

As soon as Anthony had hung up he was moving to his laptop, “What’s going on Friday?”

“Everyone Boss sent invites to can’t make it,” she explained as he booted up the machine and shared the various emails and chat logs with him. Steve’s frown deepened.

This party meant a lot to Anthony…he was not going to give up so easily.

It took him an hour to collect all the necessary mission parameters before he was able to formulate a plan. He looked at the hodgepodge of scribbles in the notebook he’d been using. Studying it with a strategic eye he finally nodded this could work….but he was going to need to move fast.

“Friday, can you put me through to Ms. Potts?”

“Of course Sarge,” she replied, seconds before Pepper picked up.

“Hello Steve, how are you?” Pepper answered, tone warm and pleasant. He liked Pepper, she was clever and quick. She had also looked after Anthony, and he would be forever thankful to her for that.

“I’m good Pepper thanks for asking,” he returned politely.

“Wonderful, what can I do for you, Steve?"

“I need some help,” he began, “I need you to keep Anthony busy until Christmas Eve.”

She was quite a moment, “Something to do with his party?”

“Affirmative, everyone cancelled.”

She made a soft sound of sadness, “I’m sorry Steve.”

He grunted, “Not over yet, could you keep him distracted until Friday?”

She hesitated a moment, "I think I just had a major issue with this Swiss investor I was just leaving to see….I'll have to bring Tony along if that's ok with you?" 

He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Thank you, Ms. Potts, I'll see you, Christmas Eve?"

“See you then Sergeant Rogers.”

She was gone then and Steve put a small tick beside ‘phase 1’ on his notebook.

Briskly he closed it, heading for his motorcycle, he was going to need some help.

-#-#-#-

“Steve's expecting me, Pepper, we are going to Bora Bora…” Tony whined following his CEO rather reluctantly.

“Tony this is a huge deal, the investors aren’t comfortable unless you’re there…they’re threatening to nix the whole deal.”

Tony grumbled running an irritated hand through his hair, "I better call Steve, let him know…" he sighed, damn it this was not how he envisioned his first Christmas with Steve going.

Pepper nodded as she unshed him towards the jet, “I already have your spare bag on there, we need to get going. Call him once we’re underway.”

Tony nodded sighing heavily as he reluctantly made his way towards the jet.

-#-#-#-

_December 20, 11:30 AM - Queens New York_

Peter stared up at his ceiling sightlessly. He could hear Aunt May moving around the apartment packing her bags as she sang loudly to herself.

At least one of them was going to have a fun vacation.

Sighing he rolled to his side to stare at the wall instead, this was not how he pictured his Christmas vacation. Both Ned and MJ were headed away with their families for the break and him…

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?”

He rolled his eyes before he lifted his head to look at his Aunt May frowning at him from the doorway.

“No Aunt May I do not want to be the third wheel on your couples vacation.”

She sighed, “I’m worried about you being all on your own, you shouldn’t be alone on Christmas…” 

Peter opened his mouth the argue that he was a big boy and he’d be fine, but a loud knock stalled out his words.

“Who could that be?” May mumbled heading for the door.

Peter went back to his wall staring, only half listening as a distinctly masculine voice spoke, he didn’t recognize it right away. Curious he up turning just as May called out.

"Peter…Ummm I think the Winter Solider is here to see you.”

Shocked he scrambled off the bed running into the living room where Sergeant Rogers was indeed standing, looking far too big for space.

“Sergeant Rogers, you’re here…in my apartment…” he managed blinking stupidly.

"Thank you, ma'am," he rasped to his Aunt before turning his attention to him. Peter waved his Aunt away as she turned him mouthing 'wow' before returning to her packing.

Peter shook his head, “What are you doing here Sergeant, I mean Sir I…” he trailed of thoroughly embarrassed now.

The man looked at him face expressionless, blue eyes intense, “I need your help.”

Peter blinked, that was not what he’d expected him to say, “My help?”

The big man nodded, “Yes, for the next five days.”

Peter was still picking his jaw off the floor, “ Yes! I mean I’m on holidays but I didn’t have plans, is there a mission?”

He couldn’t help the words falling from his lips rapid-fire, was he actually going on the mission with the Winter Soldier?

He thought the big man’s lips may have twitched, “Yeah, we’re going on a mission.”

Peter would deny to his dying day the tripped on his way back into his room to pack a bag.

-#-#-#-

“That’s strange,” Tony mumbled pressing the end call button on his phone.

“What is?” Pepper asked looking up from her papers.

“Steve didn’t answer.”

She shrugged, “Maybe he’s busy?”

Tony frowned sitting back in the chair, “Maybe,” he allowed.

-#-#-#-

_December 20, 12:30 PM – Undisclosed Location, New York_

“So we’re on a mission to round up everyone so Mr. Stark can have his Christmas party?”

Steve nodded, the kid was a quick study, “Yes.”

“Cool! Can we call it ‘Christmas Caper?”

“No.”

Peter sighed heavily, “Alright, so where do we start?”

Steve nodded as the elevator dinged opening on a bustling office, “At the top.” 

Briskly he strode off, Peter hurrying after him, the kid's head was whipping around so fast it made Steve’s neck ache in sympathy.

“What is this place Sergeant?” He whispered.

“What’s left of SHIELD,” he rasped as he made his way directly into Fury’s office, throwing open the doors with a harsh bang. He had hoped to catch the man off guard but if he did, the Fury hid it well.

“Sergeant Rogers, Parker,” he nodded to each of them, eyebrows lifting a little in curiosity.

“I need information,” Steve began bluntly, he really didn’t have time for diplomacy.

Fury chuckled leaning back crossing his arms, “What kind of information?”

Steve leaned against the desk looking down at the man, careful to keep his face impassive, “Currently location of known Assets.”

Fury blinked at him, unable to hide his surprise this time, he opened his mouth before he closed it again narrowing his eyes, “Why?”

Steve didn’t say a word simply quirked a brow, he felt Peter shift a little closer to him the air rife with an uneasy tension. Steve was well used to it by now, people were generally uncomfortable around him. Only Peter seemed different, the kid wasn't intimidated by him. 

Fury was frowning, “What makes you think I know anything?”

Steve rolled his eyes this time, “What do you want Fury?” 

The man smiled then, a wicked look in his one visible eye, "One-month field training." 

  
Steve hid his wince, he should have known that was what he wanted. Fury had been trying to get him to run training for a while now. He had no interest in working with, training, or otherwise engaging with the overzealous youths that Fury was trying to warp. Hell, he'd destroyed the old SHIELD system and wasn't keen to see it infiltrated once more.

Fury looked smug, he knew he had Steve, god the man was irritatingly perceptive.

“Deal, on the condition you’re at the compound on Friday.”

Fury looked taken aback for a moment before he snorted in soft laughter, shaking his head he pulled a stack of files from his desk tossing them across his desk. 

“If you manage to pull off what I think you’re trying to do, you just made my New Year.”

Steve nodded picking up the files and striding towards the door, eager to get moving.

"Oh, and Sergeant,” Steve paused looking back to Fury the man far too amused, "Report February 1, cold-weather exercise.”

Steve clenched his jaw before he turned glaring murder at nothing as he made for the elevator; he’d almost forgot about Peter hurrying after him.

"Oh my god, that was so cool! You like…and then he….and you…" the kid was talking so fast his words fell together as he gestured rapidly.

Steve grunted as he jammed the elevator button for the ground floor, “So what next Sergeant?”

Steve looked at the stack tucked under his arm, “Lunch.”

-#-#-#-

_December 20, 8:00 PM – Geneva, Switzerland_

Tony shut his laptop reaching for his phone, pulling up Steve’s number he nervously waited as it rang twice before a familiar voice answered.

“Anthony,” Steve greeted in his usual raspy husk.

Tony couldn’t help but heave a small sigh of relief, he’d been a little worried when Steve hadn’t answered earlier.

“Steve love, I tried to get ahold of you, I’m so sorry sweetheart I'm in Geneva, there was a last-minute issue with the Swiss deal I had to go with Pepper. I promise I’ll be home for Christmas Eve.”

"That's ok," Steve replied, Tony, frowned it was hard to tell sometimes what sort of emotion Steve was feeling simply from his tone. With his ruined vocal cords it was often just a husky rasp.

“Are you ok love? I called, you didn’t pick up…” he trailed off, realizing just how suspicious he was sounding. He trusted Steve completely, there was no way…

“Sorry love, I was busy,” Steve replied.

Tony bit his lip, debating with himself for a moment, but he found the question falling from his lips all the same, “Busy?” He cursed himself, god he sounded pathetic.

“Yes, I’m out for lunch with Peter.”

Tony blinked surprised, "Oh?" he responded before he remembered that Happy had been talking about taking May on a vacation.

“Oh! Are you watching Peter while May is out of town?”

“Yes,” Steve answered, and Tony made a soft sound of understanding, May must have called over asking if he’d keep Peter company.

“That’s good,” Tony was relived, he’d been so worried about leaving Steve alone, but if Peter was with him then they could keep each other company. "I won't keep you, I just wanted to call and let you know where I am. I'll let you get back to lunch, call you tomorrow.”

"Ok, love you," Steve replied, Tony, grinning as he tried to picture the face Peter was no doubt making, and his nose crinkled as he smiled.

“Love you too sweetheart,” he returned before they hung up.

Tony unable to help but smiled, some of the guilt easing; surely they’d keep each other out of trouble right?

-#-#-#-

_December 20, 2:00 PM – 177A Bleecker Street, New York_

“Where we headed?” Peter asked as he nimbly weaved through the people teeming down the busy New York streets.

Steve watched him dart about amused, he didn’t have to move, people tended to move out of his way.

“To see Strange,” he explained as they rounded the corner and the ominous-looking stone building on Bleecker Street appeared.

“Doctor Strange?” Peter bumped into his back as Steve stopped staring up at the structure.

“Yes.”

“He’s a weird dude,” Peter muttered and Steve mentally agreed, Strange was an odd one, but they needed his help if he was going to reach those who were currently not on the planet.

Reaching out he knocked briskly, the door eventually answered by Wong.

“Sergeant Rogers, Peter how are you?”

Steve just nodded in acknowledgement.

“Fine Sir,” Peter dutifully replied.

Wong moved aside waving them in, Steve slowly stepped inside the oppressive feeling building. He had been a few times, but it wasn't his favourite place to visit, the air felt oddly thick and heavy.

“What can I do for you?” Wong asked curiously.

“Looking for Strange,” Steve answered briskly, Wong nodded beckoning them to follow.

Steve complied feeling Peter draw closer as they were lead further into the house, to something that resembled an office where Strange floated in midair reading a book.

“Awesome…” Peter breathed beside him, eyes wide as he watched the man.

Steve shook his head, he didn’t really hold with magic, but to each their own.

“What can I do for you gentlemen?” Strange asked not even looking up from his book.

“I’m trying to get in contact with the Guardians and Captain Danvers," Steve answered, Peter, let out a low breath behind him.

“Why?” Strange asked after a beat of silence.

“To invite them to a Christmas party.”

Strange finally looked up at him, eyebrows raised in shock, “You joking?”

Steve shook his head slowly, he heard a faint click beside him, he glanced at Peter out the corner of his eye the kid was holding his phone up cheeks pink, “Sorry,” he muttered. Steve shrugged attention back on Strange.

The wizard looked amused, “Does this have anything to do with Stark’s invite by chance?”

Steve nodded again, the dark-haired man gave him a long assessing look before Steve thought perhaps some of the severe lines around his mouth softened a little.

“Fair enough, I like the challenge.”

-#-#-#-

_December? – Unknown Planet_

Carol idly poked at a spongey tree, watching curiously as it moved, then giggled. Around her feet, small little balls of fur hummed and squeaked in a bid to get her attention. She had thought the planet was deserted but apparently, it was infested with these odd little fuzzballs. 

Sighing she turned, ready to head out again when the air before her shimmered and crackled, glowing a faint yellow before swirling and opening to reveal Strange, the Winter Soldier, and the Spider Kid.

“Well hello,” she smirked curiously, wildly curious as to how they could have possibly found her.

“Danvers," the stone-faced Steve Rogers greeted, beside him the kid was leaning out of the portal phone in hand.

She shook her head, “Trouble?” she asked with a frown.

“No ma’am just a social call.”

The Spider Kid was out of the portal then, squatting as the little balls of fuzz chirped and vibrated vying for his attention.

“Really?”

“Yes ma’am, I wanted to invite you to the Christmas Eve party at the compound on Friday.”

She stared at the man in shock, eyes flicking to an amused looking Strange. She cocked an eyebrow at him, and he returned the look with a small shake of his head. She looked back to the large man, steely blue eyes never wavering. There wasn’t a trace of embarrassment on his face as he waited for her to reply. Just determination and infinite patience.

“You came all the way here for that?”

"Yes, ma’am Anthony wanted to invite everyone.”

Carol felt her lips twitch, now it was making sense.

Steve Rogers was an odd man, but then again so was Tony Stark, together though…there was something so wonderfully sweet about the pair of them.

“I’ll see what I can do Sarge,” she replied.

Steve nodded before he glanced the teen who was now on the ground laughing as the little furry things climbed all over him. 

“Come on Peter,” he rasped, the kid regretfully disentangling himself as they headed back to the portal.

“See you soon ma’am!” Parker said as he stepped in.

Carol shook her head as she watched them all disappear before she gave in a chuckle, she better get going if she was going to make it on time.

-#-#-#-

_December? – Lumin_

“I am Groot?”

“No, we are not doing that.” Rocket glared at him.

“I am Groot?”

“Nope.” Rocket lifted his gun higher siting the target, “Just wait for the signal.”

“I am Groot.”

“Would you be…” a stick snapping behind him gave him pause, he whipped around scanning the tree line, eyes narrowed.

“I am Groot!”

Rocket glanced at him, “Really?”

“I am Groot!”

Rocket shrugged, “What the hell close enough, “ he sited and fired, the others erupting from cover around them.

“Damn it Rocket wait for the signal!” Quill shouted firing anyway.

“I did!” he grumbled back.

“Less talking more shooting,” Gamora growled.

Drax was cackling like a mad man, while their target thrashed about, tentacles managing to smack Quill out of the air. Nebula yelled in rage.

It was clear things were not quite going the way they had planned.

Rocket was having the time of his life.

He moved closer to the fray, “I am Groot!”

“What do you mean ‘whose that’?”

Suddenly they weren’t alone, a large figure materialized out of the tree line, powerful arms grabbing one of the tentacles as it lashed out. Rocket only glanced at the newcomers a moment before he turned his attention back to the fight.

It was long moments later before they finally managed to subdue the mammoth creature. Drax still yelling and slashing at the monster as the rest of them stepped back finally taking note of the newcomers to their midst.

Rocket warily looked them over catching a glint of a metal arm and he remembered; Winter Solider.

“I know you,” he squinted up at the big man a grin splitting his features.

“I am Groot.”

Rocket nodded in agreement, “He makes a point what the hell are you doing here?”

The big man opened his mouth to answer when a new voice piped up, “Sergeant Rogers did you see!?”

“I saw, good job,” the big man rasped before he was turning back. The others were gathering around curious.

“What the hell are you guys even doing here?” Quill holstered his lasers staring between the two.

Rocket couldn’t take his eyes off that arm.

“Well Doctor Strange took us here, and we’ve been looking for you for a while and we saw aliens, and there was this weird guy and-”

The kid was talking a mile a minute hands moving wildly, eyes wide as he gestured. Mantis, Drax, and Groot listened intently to the kid, while the big man patiently waited for him to finish.

“Still why are you here in the first place?” Gamora addressed the blonde directly. 

Intense blues regarded them rather impassively, “To invite you to a Christmas party.”

There was a beat of silence, “Are you insane?” Gamora yelled Nebula and Mantis looked confused. 

“I am Groot,” Rocket nodded in agreement with his assessment.

Drax leaned closer to the Spider Kid, “What is a Christmas?”

“That’s so awesome!” Quill looked elated, “I love Christmas! I remember as a kid and my mom…” he trailed off, eyes a little distant and misty.

He shook his head before turning back to them, "It's big on Earth, there's food and presents, and…it's just…" Quill turned to the big man, "We’ll be there!”

Rocket rolled his eyes, leave it to Quill.

“Affirmative,” the Winter Soldier nodded before he turned to his younger companion the kid had something in his hands and was pointing it around, “Come on Peter we need to get going.”

The kid nodded waving to them as the pair disappeared back into the trees just as mysteriously as they’d arrived. Rocket shook his head as he watched them go, Quill was telling the others more about ‘Christmas’.  
  


“I am Groot?”

“Yeah, he is a weird guy, come all this way for a party invite.”

“I am Groot.”

Rocket chuckled, “Yeah… and I’ll get that arm.”

-#-#-#-

_December 21, 6:30 AM – Bleeker Street, New York_

_4 Days to Christmas Eve…_

“Thank you for your help,” the Sergeant rasped.

Strange nodded, unable to help himself, “So you were successful then?”

Steve nodded, and Peter sucked in a breath, eyes lighting as he opened his mouth to speak, but before the kid could get going the bigger man set a gentle hand on his arm.

“Yes thank you,” the man replied.

Stephen tried to hide his smile, “Can I drop you anywhere else?”

“Compound?”

  
Stephen nodded hand moving as he opened the portal, the Sergeant nodded his thanks before he paused, “See you Friday?”

Stephen couldn’t help it, he smiled, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

The big man nodded before he disappeared followed by a cheerfully waving Parker.

Closing the portal Stephen crossed his arms chuckling, “He’d an odd fellow,” Wong commented idly.

Stephen Strange, snorted, “He is indeed…I am curious to see if he can pull this off though.”

Wong grinned shaking his head, “Should be a hell of a party.”

-#-#-#-

_December 21, 12:30 PM – Geneva, Switzerland_

Tony looked at his phone again, no missed calls, no messages. He tried not to be disappointed.

“Everything ok?” Pepper asked, concern knitting her brow.

Tony glanced up at her, "Hmm?"

“Everything ok?”

He glanced at the phone again, ‘Yeah…yeah sure, everything is fine.”

He turned his attention back to the papers before him, trying not to be hurt. Steve wasn’t a big texter, he knew that. But if Tony was away without him he did try, only his phone had been eerily silent.

He sighed, there was really no need to worry, Steve was more than capable of looking after himself, and he was with Peter no doubt the kid was getting him caught up on movies and pop culture. Not that Steve needed any encouragement, he was starting to make Tony feel old.

It was fine, totally fine he'd see him, Christmas Eve, they'd have a nice quiet night together, and then they'd be off on a much-needed vacation somewhere warm.

-#-#-#-

_December 21, 2:00 PM - Treasure Island, San Francisco_

“Dr. Pym, there’s a rather large man and a teenager to see you.”

Hank looked at the phone curiously, “Did you get a name?”

"Steve Rogers and Peter Parker."

Surprised he recognized the name, as he gave the go-ahead to send them up.

“Who is it?” Janet asked turning on her stool curiously.

Hank hummed looking to the door, “If I’m not mistaken, we are about to have the fabled Winter Soldier pay us a visit.”

Janet blinked at him confused, but before she could no doubt ask more, the man in question was stepping off the elevator. Hank raised a brow, he was a rather imposing figure despite his casual appearance. The jeans and hoddie did little to mask the aura of power that seemed to follow him.

“Sir, Ma’am,” he greeted politely, his voice a horse rasp, that had Hank wincing.

“Oh my god is that Doctor Pym?” A much younger voice drew his attention as Hank spotted the wide-eyed teenager that had followed him off the elevator.

"Holy jeez I know you from my textbook!"

Surprised Hank chuckled, “Well nice to meet you…”

“Parker, Peter Parker,” the kid was before him, eagerly shaking his hand. Hank winced kid had a serious grip.

“Would you like a tour of the lab Peter?”

The teen nodded eagerly, and Hank couldn’t help but get caught up in his youthful enthusiasm, as he showed him around. Peter was clearly an intelligent young man.

As they moved further into the lab, Janet was introducing herself to the Sergeant, offering him tea, “What brings you here Sergeant Rogers?”

-#-#-#-

_December 21, 6:00 PM - Lang Residence, San Francisco_

“That was so cool,” Peter gushed as he hurried to keep pace.

Steve slowed his stride a bit as he grunted in acknowledgment checking the numbers on the houses as they moved along.

“Right here Sergeant," Peter pointed out before he nimbly jumped the fence and hurried up the steps. All youthful energy and excitement.

“Dr. Pym was so nice, we totally read about his work in biology,” Peter didn’t even break stride.

“I’ve never been to San Francisco,” Peter mused as Steve politely rapped at the door. They waited a moment before a young girl opened the door and looked at him in wide-eyed astonishment. 

“Uh hi?” Peter said smiling widely, “Is your dad home?”

She nodded mutely turning, Peter glanced at him, “So this was the guy that like…” he trailed off hands over his head as he stood on his tiptoes. 

Steve nodded as they waited.

“How does he do that?” Peter asked then.

Steve had no idea, but he was saved from answering when Lang appeared at the door.

"Holy shit it's The Winter Soldier.”

“Hi I’m Peter Parker, I met you at the airport…”

Lang was still staring at him wide-eyed, "Why…you here…"

Steve was about to answer when a woman with long dark hair appeared behind him, "Oh my…that's the Winter Soldier?”

"Yeah.." Lang was still staring at him, and the newcomer was giving him the once over.

“Christmas Party at the Compound,” Steve said briskly, Lang blinked at him a solid minute before he responded.

“Was that an invitation or a threat?”

Steve grunted, “We would like you to come.”

“Well I umm…have Cassie,” he stuttered.

“Bring her,” Steve shrugged.

“The Winter Soldier is inviting you to a Christmas party and you’re declining?" The woman was glaring at him in disbelief.

“Will Captain America be there?” The young girl asked breathlessly. 

Steve nodding gravely, “ He will.”

The girl apparently named Cassie was looking at him with stars in her eyes.

“Dr. Pym and Ms. Van Dyne, are coming,” Peter added.

"Mom and Dad are going?" The woman turned to Scott, punching him in the shoulder.

Lang winced before turning back to him, “We’re coming,” he said sheepishly.

-#-#-#-

_December 22, 11 AM – New Orleans, Louisiana_

_3 Days to Christmas Eve…_

“It’s a beautiful place, full of life,” Vision smiled softly as they walked hand in hand.

“It is,” Wanda sighed content, leaning her head on his shoulder as they moved through the crowed streets. She had been a little hesitant when Vis had asked her to go to Louisiana with him, but now she was glad she had. It was nice to get away from the bustle of the compound for a while.

Especially with holidays just around the corner, she has been missing her twin fiercely.

Navigating Bourbon Street they were just thinking about lunch when Wanda spotted something that made her freeze.

“Wanda?”

She blinked, shaking her head sure she must be hallucinating, there was no way.

“Steve?” Vison asked beside her, and she realized that no she was not seeing things.

“You see him too?” She asked faintly as the man drew closer walking briskly down the sidewalk people stepping out of his way as he cut a path through the throng of people.

“Yes, what on Earth is he doing here?”

They waited as the big man approached, pausing before them larger than life, “Wanda, Vision.”

They nodded in greeting, “Hello,” a chipper youthful voice called as Peter appeared from behind the large back.

“Hello Peter,” Vison offered the kid a smile, “What are you too doing here?”

“On a mission,” Peter grinned.

“Is there trouble?” Wanda felt herself tense, squeezing Vision’s hand for comfort.

“No,” Steve shook his head slowly, “We wanted to invite you to the party at the compound on Friday,” he rasped.

Wanda stared at him, wondering if he was joking, Steve did seem to have a truly warped sense of humour by times.

“It’s for Mr. Stark, we’ve been to San Francisco, and Space,” Peter looked so earnest she couldn’t help but giggle.

Vison was smiling too, “Sounds like you’ve had an adventure, why don’t you join us of lunch?”

Steve nodded, and Peter gave an excited yell, “I’m starving.”

Wanda was still grinning as they headed off down the street,

-#-#-#-

_December 22, 3 PM – Geneva, Switzerland_

Tony held the phone up to his ear heart thudding in his chest as it rang.

“Anthony,” the familiar soothing rasp answered, somewhat tinny and crackling over the line.

“Steve,” he breathed, slumping back in his chair, “How are things love?”

“Good, how is Switzerland?” He asked.

Tony felt a smile tremble on his lips, “It’s ok, I miss you though,” he admitted as he closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

“I miss you too,” Steve’s tone was warm, soft, and everything Tony needed. It heated his chest and made his heart stutter.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed as he opened his eyes and looked out at the gorgeous view of the Alps.

"For what?" Steve asked the phone crackled again making his voice sound distant and disjointed.

“For not leaving when we should, for making a mess out everything…” he trailed off with a sigh hearing something on the static across the line; it sounded like children laughing.

“Steve love, where are you?”

There was a pause, “Peter and I are out.”

The crackling got louder, “Out where?”

The static was getting worse, “Outside…..city…” Steve’s voice was getting further away; distant fuzzy.

Tony frowned, “Steve love?”

The fuzz on the line hummed in his ear before suddenly the line went dead and the call dropped.

Blinking he looked down at his phone, chest tight; Where was Steve?

-#-#-#-

_December 22, 7:00 PM- Washington DC_

“I’m not sure about this,” Peter whispered as they made their way into the party.

“Look confident, you’ll fit in,” Sergeant Rogers assured him as he walked into the room like he owned it.

Peter wished he had that kind of confidence, but then again the man looked terribly impressive in dress uniform.

“Easy for you to say, I’ve never been to a fancy party like this,” Peter muttered.

Peter did his best to hide behind the bigger man, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible as they navigated the room filled with military uniforms. When Sergeant Rogers said they were headed to DC to see Colonel Rhodes he had not expected it would be at a party that seemed to be filled with nothing but important people.  
  


“Should have waited on the farm,” he sighed to himself, self-conscious in the suit he wore. He had thoroughly enjoyed meeting the Barton family, they’d been welcoming and sweet.

“You could have,” Sergeant Rogers, pointed out.

Peter glanced at the broad back rolling his eyes, he had learned that despite Sarg’s size, and gruff tone he was actually a really sweet person. He felt his lips twitch as he shook his head, as if he was going to stay behind. He was having a blast with Sergeant Rogers, they’d been everywhere, and they still weren’t done yet.

It was honestly the most fun he’d had in a long time.

Moving across the beautifully decorated ballroom, Peter couldn't help but try to see everything at once. Head whipping around he let out a small squeak as he ran full-on into the back of the man before him.

"Colonel," he more felt than heard Sarge speak.

“Steve? What the hell?”

Recognizing the voice he stuck his head around the wall that was Sergeant Rogers, “Hi Colonel Rhodes.”

The man was sitting at the table was looking at them in stunned surprise, “Peter?”

He nodded offering the man a hopeful smile. Sergeant Rogers was moving to sit beside him, Peter hurrying to follow suit.

Peter pulled his phone out trying to get a few pictures, half-listening to Sergeant Rogers and Colonel Rhodes as they spoke.

“So you came to invite me to a party for Tony?” the Colonel sounded fondly exasperated and Peter relaxed a little, maybe they wouldn’t get into too much trouble.

“Affirmative.”

“You know you could have called right?”

“I find talking to people face to face more effective, I’m old school like that.”

Peter tried to smother his giggle as he glanced at the Sergeant, face as impassive as always.

Colonel Rhodes snorted.

  
“I can only imagine.”

“How do you think I got in here?” the blonde man arched a brow and Peter outright laughed this time. Before he covered his mouth and ducked his head when a few people turned to him frowning.

Luckily the Colonel was laughing as well still shaking his head, “No one would dare deny the Winter Soldier.”

Just then a waiter appeared, “Gentlemen will it be chicken or fish this evening?”

Peter stared at him, “Chicken please,” Sergeant Rogers replied and Peter found his head bobbing in agreement to stunned to say anything else. The waiter bustled off, and Colonel Rhodes was levelling an amused look at them.

Before Peter could ask the waiter returned with their food, unsure what to do he followed the Sergeant's lead putting his napkin in his lap. The dish looked amazing as he carefully cut into it. Beside him, Sarge had already started eating. 

“You know that’s $600 a plate right?” Colonel Rhodes was laughing at them.

Peter froze mid-chew, but Sergeant Rogers seemed unconcerned, “Chicken’s dry,” he commented completely unphased.

Peter hid his smile while Colonel Rhodes doubled over in laughter

-#-#-#-

_December 23, 12:00 AM- Bern, Switzerland_

“I’m not sure about this,” Pepper circled a clause in the contract, as across from her Tony hummed in agreement.

“They do have a lot of stipulations here,” the man mumbled.

Pepper circled another when her phone vibrated on the table, absently she picked up glancing at the message, smiling when she saw it was Jim.

Curiously she slid it open, feeling a grin creep across her face as she read the message attached to the picture.

_Look who joined me for dinner._

The picture below was a selfie of James, with a grinning Peter Parker, and stone-faced Steve Rogers in dress uniform.

_You’ve got to be kidding._

She texted back glancing surreptitiously at Tony, but he was occupied with the contract.

_I don’t know what’s more surprising that he just walked in, or that no one stopped him._

Pepper couldn’t help the small chuckle that bubbled up, she shook her head. She really shouldn’t be surprised, no one in their right mind was going to challenge the Winter Solider.

_Man has balls that’s for sure._

Jim texted again.

_I think it’s sweet._

She tapped back, looking at Tony again, glad he had Steve in his life.

_Sickeningly so, I’ll see you Friday then ;)_

Pepper fought back the flush in her cheeks.

_See you then James._

_-#-#-#-_

_December 23, 10:00 AM- Geneva, Switzerland_

_1 Day until Christmas Eve…_

“I mean I know Steve wouldn’t…you know…” Tony sighed looking down at the table, idly playing with his silverware.

Bruce tried to smile reassuringly, “Tony I’m sure there is a reasonable explanation for everything.”

Tony hummed glancing up at him with a wry smile, “Sorry to unload on you Bruce, how’s the conference going?”

Bruce returned the smile, “Interesting actually, they’re making some incredible strides in the fields of gamma studies.”

Tony leaned forward, “Really? All those youngins keeping us on our toes.”

Bruce laughed taking a sip of his coffee, it’d been a complete coincidence that he’d happened to be at the conference while Tony was in town. He was actually heading home this afternoon when Tony had called to invite him for breakfast.

“How are your meetings going?” Bruce inquired curiously.

“Oh God, this is legit the week from hell, I swear, they are dragging their feet over everything.”

Bruce sat back lips twitching in amusement as Tony wound himself up. He was well used to the man's rants by now but it never ceased to amuse him. Following Tony's wild hand gestures, he happened to glance behind up, freezing when he spotted the large man standing at the far end of the room behind Tony.

Shocked he blinked, then blinked again to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. Nope, that was indeed Steve Rogers standing there. Eyes darting from the ranting Tony to Steve he was about to say something to his friend when he saw the big blonde press a finger to his lips. Bruce closed his mouth with a clack.

"Bruce, you ok?" Tony asked.

He cleared his throat trying to be causal, “Yeah, just excuse me a moment?”

Tony frowned but nodded, “Course, Big Man take your time.”

Nodding he making his way across the crowded dining room, Steve was gone but as he stepped out of the main room and into the hallway he spotted him near the coatroom.

“Steve?” he asked making sure he wasn’t imagining things.

The big man nodded, “Bruce,” he greeted in that familiar ruined rasp.

“Dr. Banner!”

Surprised he finally noticed the other, a young man looking him with a wide eager smile. Bruce returned the smile sticking his hand for the youth to shake eagerly, “My name Peter Parker, you're in my textbook."

Bruce couldn’t help the amused grin, he’d heard of Peter through Tony. His friend spoke very highly of the teen, a bright young mind.

“Very nice to finally meet you Peter, Tony speaks highly of you.”

The young man looked like he was about to faint.

Grinning he turned back to Steve, “What are you doing here? Are you surprising Tony?”

The man nodded, “Yes in a way.”

Bruce cocked his head to the side curious.

“Could you return with Tony tomorrow, and be at the Compound for Friday?” Steve rasped.

Bruce frowned, still not quite understanding.

Peter spoke up then, “We’re surprising Mr. Stark with a big party on Christmas Eve. We’ve talked to Captain Danvers, and Colonel Rhodes and Doctor Pym, and Ms. Van Dyne and-”

He stalled out as Steve gently prodded him, “Sorry,” he blushed.

Bruce let out an impressed whistle, no wonder Tony hadn’t heard from Steve the man must not have slept if he’d managed to get in touch with everyone.

Despite his appearance, Bruce didn't think he'd ever met a sweeter man than Steve Rogers.

“You got it, I’ll keep him company.”

Steve nodded and Bruce thought perhaps for a moment he saw his severe expression soften a bit.

"Thank you," he rasped before he turned to Peter and the pair were headed out.

“Good luck, guys.” 

Steve gave a sharp nod before disappearing, Peter followed with a wave.

Bruce watched them go before heading back to Tony.

“Everything Ok?” The man asked setting aside his phone with a concerned look, as Bruce sat back down.

Bruce shrugged, “My flight was cancelled.”

Tony frowned at him, “Oh yeah? No problem Brucie Bear just come home with us.”

Bruce tried not to grin to wildly, “Thanks Tony, appreciate that.”

-#-#-#-

_December 23, 12:00 PM- Wakanda, Africa_

“Sergeant Rogers, a pleasure to see you again,” T’Challa greeted the large man with a genuine smile.

“Your majesty,” the big man inclined his head.

T’Challa grinned up at him, he could honestly say he had never met a man like Steve Rogers.

He recognized the youth beside him, eyes wide in amazement.

“Nice to see you again Peter,” he greeted.

“You too King Sir, “ Peter said absently his whole body turning as he tried to take everything in. 

Shaking his head in amusement he returned his focus to the Steve, the big man looked weary, “Come, rest, eat.”

Steve nodded, “Thank you, we would appreciate that, but we can't stay too long..”

T’Challa guided them into the palace, “Stay as long as you like. What brings you so far from home anyway?”

Peter pipped up then, eager and bright, “We came to invite you to Mr. Stark’s Christmas Party.”

Surprised he glanced at the big blonde, eyebrows raising as he nodded in agreement, “I know you are from a different time, but a simple phone call…”

“I’m getting better results my way.”

T’Challa didn’t doubt it, the man was intimidating as hell.

“Broken white boy you came to visit!” Shuri approached them not the least bit intimidated by the ex-assassin, hugging him before she pulled away grinning.

“Princess,” he nodded, and T’Challa was sure for a moment there was a softening of his expression.

“Whose your friend White Wolf?” she glanced curiously, at Peter.

"This is Peter Parker, Spider-Man," T'Challa introduced watching the young man flush furiously.

“Princess,” he mumbled ducking his head respectfully.

Shuri assessed him a moment before she narrowed his eyes, “Would you like to see my lab?”

The kid's head snapped up so fast T'Challa winced for him. Eagerly he nodded and the pair were headed off, Peter pausing, "We here for a little bit?”

Steve nodded sharply and Peter grinned disappearing around the corner.

T’Challa clapped the big man on the back, "Come, Steve, I am thinking you have a story to tell."

T’Challa wasn’t disappointed.

-#-#-#-

_December 23, 8:00 PM- Ural Mountains, Russia_

Bucky tried vainly to stop his teeth from chattering as he eyed the heavily fortified base.

“Intel says a convoy rolled in three days ago, and no one’s left sense,” Sam all but yelled to be heard over the wind.

James nodded, it was not the ideal conditions for a rescue, the severe snowstorm was good for cover but not so good to get out of again. They had no idea just who or what was waiting from them in the base below; he hated flying blind.

“Should we wait until the weather clears Buck?” Sam looked pensive.

Slowly he shook his head, he knew it, and Sam knew it; it may be too late by then.

Natasha had been out of contact for almost a week.

"We can't wait," he said adjusting the shield on his arm and gritting his teeth, beside him, Sam sighed and nodded as he prepared as well.

Bucky wished he was anywhere but here with Christmas looming so close…it was Steve’s first one back with him and he had hoped perhaps they could have spent some time together. He knew he was struggling to connect with his friend again. Steve was moving on though, and Bucky felt like he was being left behind.

Still, he had hoped to connect a little more.

At least he wasn’t alone, Tony was taking him somewhere warm though, and no doubt going to spoil him. He sighed, somewhere warm would be great right about now.

“Ready? “

Sam nodded, and they were headed towards the base, the harsh weather having driven everyone inside the main building. Silently entering, they had just rounded the first corner when poor timing brought them face to face with a small group of armed men.

Suddenly the alarm was blaring.

Cursing Bucky fired off his shield, but it was too late a large group of heavily armed men were bearing down on them. 

“Damit!” Sam cursed as they did their best to work them back, but it was soon apparent that they were heavily outnumbered. Bucky grit his teeth, he wasn’t going down without a fight. Charging headlong into the group to draw their fire, he threw his shield again and again.

It was chaos, men yelling, guns firing, the increscent whaling alarm…. Bucky felt like he was drowning,

And then he wasn’t.

Suddenly he was standing alone admits a pile of bodies. Blinking numbly he glanced around, shield coming up on instinct when a big figure materialized out of the black.

He blinked, then blinked again shield falling in shock, “Steve?!”

The big man pulled his mask down nodding, “Da.”

“What….I mean how…who?” Bucky was stumbling all over himself.

“I have her Sergeant, she’s hurt but ok.”

Bucky watched dumbly as Spider Kid appeared, half carrying a dazed-looking Natasha. 

Steve nodded sharply to the kid before turning back to Buck, “Time to go, questions later.”

Bucky could only follow helplessly as Steve lead them back towards the sounds of conflict, where Sam was holding off the reinforcements.

Bucky followed behind Steve moving to help the kid with Natasha, as the big blonde cleared the way.

“Steve? Where the hell you come from?”

Bucky was pleased to see Sam looked just as shocked as he felt.

“Long story,” Steve grunted.

“We went to space!” The kid piped up, and Bucky was sure at this point he must have been shot because he had to be hallucinating.

“I don’t know what to do with that,” Sam finally said and Bucky couldn’t agree more.

Steve was still going, like a wrecking ball he tore through the remaining men.

Buck turned his attention to Natasha, “Tasha,” he prodded gently.

She groaned eyes fluttering, “What is going on?”

Bucky chuckled, “A Christmas miracle.”

Natasha groaned again slumping into him, Bucky gave up sweeping her into his arms as he glanced at Peter, “Go give Stevie a hand would ya?”

The kid’s grin was wide, "You got it, Cap!”

He was gone then moving with incredible speed, “Here Sergeant!”

Bucky followed, Tasha in his arms, suitably impressed as he watched Peter and Steve move together.

“They fight together well,” Sam noted echoing his thoughts.

In his arms, Natasha gave a faint groan of pain. Carefully lifting her higher he trailed after the pair as they cut through the base. Within moments they were outside in the middle of the blowing snow.

"Well…that was rather anti-climatic," Sam yelled over the wind.

Just as the words left his mouth, there was a massive explosion behind them. Bucky actually jumped in surprise whipping around his jaw dropped in shock; the base was in flames.

Over the blowing snow he heard a small clicking sound, glancing back he spotted Peter with his phone up grinning. Was he actually taking a picture? The shock didn’t end there, however, numb he watched as Steve held his fist out to Peter the pair bumping them.

Bucky had no idea what to say, but apparently, Sam did, "What the actual fuck!"

-#-#-#-

_December 23, 11:30 PM- New Asgard, Norway_

“Drink up friends!” Thor was trying to press a beer in his hand, Steve accepted it politely before passing it over to Buck.

The god was jovial as he moved around the crowded space, passing out drinks. Peter was sandwiched on the couch with Korg playing _Fortnite_ , Natasha was dozing in the easy chair wrapped in blankets, while he, Sam, and Buck sat at the small kitchen table. Steve briskly laid out the chain of events that had to lead them to the HYDRA base, as well as their current circumstances.

Sam chuckled, leaning back in his chair looking thoroughly impressed, “All this to get everyone together for Tony’s party?”

Steve said nothing but was secretly pleased when Buck elbowed the man in the side, “Shut up, It’s really nice, and thank you by the way, for bailing us out.”

Steve shrugged it really hadn’t been all that hard, Fury’s intelligence had given a basic location, and Steve had known there was a base there. He had been there before, he was sure of it…only he couldn’t remember the extent of it.

Probably for the best all things considered.

"So everyone will be at the Compound by tomorrow night?" Buck asked Steve nodded.

“Pepper will get Anthony there by about 5 or so, make sure you leave here early in the morning.”

“Go where?” Thor was back leaning on him with a wide goofy smile, Sam shook his head at the God.

“We’re going to the Compound tomorrow.”

Thor frowned suspicious, “Why?”

“A party,” Bucky clarified.

Thor’s frown turned to a wide smirk, “I love parties.”

Steve nodded, "Excellent," standing he disentangled from the god.

"Where are you going?" Buck asked frowning, on the couch, Peter looked up, quickly gaining his feet Steve stayed him with a gentle wave.

“I have one more thing to do,” he explained, Peter opened his mouth but Steve shook his head, “Not this time Peter, make sure to get these guys get back.”

Steve felt bad as a look of hurt crept across the teens face, “Sure thing Sarge,” he nodded trying to put on a brave face.

Buck was frowning at him but Steve shook his head slightly.

Gathering his stuff he headed for the door, he was going to be cutting it really close but if he managed this….well he just wanted to do something nice for the kid.

-#-#-#-

_Friday, December 24_

_Christmas Eve_

“Come on Pep…” Tony whined, he was completely done with work. It had been a horrendously long week and all he wanted to do was fall into bed with his boyfriend. Bruce had left hours ago, but he and Pepper had been held up once again. It was creeping into the late afternoon and Tony was done.

“Ok, ok, we’re going,” she assured him as they headed out of SI and towards the waiting car.

“So where are you and Rhodey bear off too?”

Pepper gave him a wide smile, “We have plans.”

Tony rolled his eyes but was pleased to be heading home. Settling in the car he glanced at his phone trying to keep the pang of disappointment at bay. No missed messages. He sighed pocketing the device staring out the window as they left the city behind.

“Don’t worry Tony,” Pep’s voice was soft, comforting as she offered him a warm smile.

Tony returned it as he settled back closing his eyes, the jet lag was creeping in as he dozed lightly not really realizing how much time had passed until Pep was gently waking him.

“Tones, we’re here.”

Nodding he yawned and stretched sliding out of the car with a brief thank you to the driver. Shivering against the cold he paused a moment glancing upwards; it was snowing. Smiling softly he shook his head following Pepper inside.

“Think I’ll turn in Pep,” he muttered moving to head for their bedroom.

He was surprised when Pepper stopped him, looping her arm with his, “Come on, there’s something you need to see.”

Sighing he reluctantly followed as Pepper steered him towards the common area, he wasn’t sure what she was doing but as they drew closer he heard music. Assuming Rhodey must have some sort of Christmas movie playing, he followed Pepper into the room…and froze.

The room was brightly lit and decorated to the nines for Christmas, music played over the speakers, as a giant tree dominated the space…and that the room was filled with people.

“Tony!” Rhodey called spotting him first.

The others turned then, the room erupting in greetings as they beckoned him into the welcoming space.

For the first time since he could remember…Tony was completely speechless.

Be blinked sure he was hallucinating, before he rubbed his eyes roughly, he must be dreaming there was no way…

Laughing Pepper stepped away moving to Rhodey, the other pulling her into an embrace. Tony looked around the room again, everyone was there….all of them…

“Mr. Stark!” Peter was pushing through the crowd coming towards him a wide toothy smile on his face, “Merry Christmas Mr. Stark!”

Tony finally managed to find his tongue, “How…what….why…” he ran a hand through his hair as laughter broke out. Tony ran his eyes over everyone again looking for a familiar blonde head towering over the others; his heart falling a little when he didn't see Steve.

Swallowing down the hurt he tried to smile, “I thought everyone was busy?” he blustered crossing his arms and arching a brow.

“Someone pursued us otherwise,” Barton called an arm around Laura.

Tony frowned, “Who?”

“Me,” a beautifully rough voice answered.

Tony turned to see that beloved big figure leaning in the doorframe.

"Steve," he breathed feeling a throb in his chest, and heat behind his eyes, “You did…all this?” he gestured around trying not to let the quaver in his voice through.

“I had some help,” Steve rasped nodding towards Peter.

Tony snorted, sniffing as he wiped at his eyes, “You’re late," he said trying to make a joke to lighten the mood, even as his chest felt fit to burst.

“Sorry, I had one last stop to make.”

"What kept ya, Stevie?" Buck called.

Tony watched as Steve’s lips curled back and he bared his teeth in his best approximation of a smile, “This...”

He stepped aside as two familiar teens stepped inside, Peter gasped, “MJ? Ned?”

They hurried in, “I am like dying right now, the Winter Solider showed up at our cabin!” Tony heard Ned hiss at his friend as they hugged.

Tony couldn’t anymore, without another word he was across the room and throwing himself into the arms of his boyfriend. He felt Steve gathering him close, he smelled of leather and snow, but his neck was warm as Tony buried his face close the tears finally coming.

Steve held him tight, as Tony tried desperately to collected himself.

“Merry Christmas,” Steve rasped, and Tony was sobbing all over again.

-#-#-#-

"So we're in the middle of a firefight when out of nowhere Stevie shows up like a goddamn avenging angel, calm as you please,” Bucky waved his hands for emphasis as everyone laughed.

“I honestly thought I was hallucinating,” Sam added.

Tony couldn’t seem to get the smile to leave his face. It had been a spectacular night, a Christmas he was never going to forget. One that he never wanted too. Everyone had been relaying their stories of what had happed, Peter and Steve had certainly pulled everything off in dramatic fashion. They’d been all over the world…and outside of it.

“We haven’t really got the full story though,” Bruce noted amused, Tony hummed in agreement, that was true he was dying to hear it from Steve and Peter. Glancing around he frowned where had they gone?

“Over here,” Carol called voice soft as she pointed to the big couch on the far side of the room. Tony turned, his heart-melting all over again. Steve was sitting with his head lulled back, clearly asleep. Peter slumped into his side breathing softly as well.

“Oh my god that’s adorable,” Natasha muttered as she held up her phone to snap a picture.

Tony smiled gently, “I want a copy of that,” he told here. Tasha winked.

“Maybe I can help Boss,” Friday cut in over the music.

“Oh?”

“Peter set up a small video for you.”

"Go on than Friday."

Tony turned to the screen, the other settling in to watch as well. The picture fuzzed for a moment before Peter’s eager face appeared on the screen.

_“So the Winter Solider totally showed up at my place and says, ‘we have a mission’ and I’m like whoa…but totally on board with a mission. And he said we can’t call it the ‘Christmas Caper’ but I totally want to call it that. Now we’re heading for somewhere and I’m not sure but it’s like totally awesome.”_

Tony couldn’t help it, he laughed as the video faded into pictures, so many pictures, some great, some not so great, but very much reflective of the pair.

As they watched the small video play out the photos went from mostly selfies of Peter and a frowning Steve to Steve actually posing in a few. The pictures faded into a video of the pair again, Tony immediately recognizing the interior of the Quinjet as well as the song blaring.

_"Take my hand and I'll make it I swear! Whoa-oh! Livin' on a prayer!"_

Peter was belting it out and Steve was bopping along to the music as flew the jet, a small smile about his lips. The video faded out again to another round of photos that had the occupants of the room laughing as they recognized themselves, Tony glaring at Bruce when he saw the photo of the three of them.

“Was that when we were having breakfast?” He accused the man.

Bruce laughed, “Yup.”

Shaking his head Tony turned back when another video clipped started up of Peter’s face.

_“So something I’ve learned in the past couple of days, Sergeant Rogers can sleep anywhere…”_

The video flipped to Steve practically bent in half in a window sill fast asleep, Tony took a moment to recognize Shuri’s workshop.

“He sleeps with his eyes open sometimes too and that’s creepy,” Sam mumbled.

The others laugh as the short little video ended out with a few more pictures of Sam, Bucky, Steve, and Thor, before a final shot of Peter leaning on Steve’s shoulder to take a photo, some kind of filter giving them cat ears.

Tony wiped at his eyes again, good god he was a mess tonight.

Clearing his throat he glanced back at the slumbering pair; he wasn’t the only one dabbing at his eyes.

-#-#-#-

_December 25_

_Christmas Day_

Steve woke slowly, something unusual for him, normally it was rather sudden. He moved through the layers of muzzy sleep slowly becoming aware of the tender kisses pressing along his shoulder blades and the warm rough hands caressing his chest and abs gently.

Grunting he pulled himself into wakefulness enjoying the attention, bringing his hands up to catch his lovers, he turned his head, capturing those teasing lips for a more heated kiss. Fuzzy memories from the night before leaked in, he remembered the party, Anthony had been so happy…then…

“Merry Christmas,” Anthony mumbled against his lips, Steve nibbled them gently.

“Merry Christmas,” he rasped back voice even more horse then normal.

“I love you,” Anthony said then, the words tumbling with emotion, “I love you so much, and I don’t deserve you at all.”

Steve grunted turning in the others embrace so he lay facing the man, chest constricting when he saw the raw emotion in dark eyes.

“Of course you do,” Steve assured him, confused and panicking a little when he saw tears in his eyes again.

“No I don’t, Steve you went around the world for me… you went to space! And I….I did…”

Steve could see he was getting upset, gently he reached out his right hand burring his fingers in dark hair as he gently massaged.

“You love me…” he rasped, “That’s more than I could ever ask for.”

Anthony blinked at him, a stray tear running down his temple, Steve caught it with his thumb. He wished at that moment he could explain himself better, to tell Anthony just how humbling it was that this wonderful incredible man loved him despite everything. Steve knew he was a wreck, somedays he couldn’t get out of bed, but Anthony loved him, accepted him flaws and all; the good and bad.

He couldn’t find the words so he kissed him, pouring all the emotion he couldn’t voice into it. Anthony responding immediately pulling him close as they deepened the contact. Steve moved his hand down his throat, touching gently at his clavicle before heading to his waist and under the loose t-shirt he wore.

Anthony moaned into his mouth gently pushing at him until he rolled onto his back. Steve went willingly, letting out a pleased huff when Anthony moved to straddle his hips, he vaguely remembered Anthony telling him to strip and get into bed the night before….but then nothing.

"Did I fall asleep on your love?" Steve rasped, feeling his lips turn down.

Tony hummed moving his mouth lower down his neck, sucking a bruise that wouldn’t last on his throat.

“Yes, but you earned it…so amazing,” he murmured.

Steve was about to apologize when he felt that mouth move lower, trailing down to tease his nipples before moving on. Glancing down he watched as that dark head licked at his already throbbing erection. He loved to watch Anthony blow him. There was something so erotic about the way his lips stretched over him, the way his jaw worked, and tongue teased.

A groan rattling his vocal cords as he cupped Anthony’s head carefully, consciously watching his left to make sure he wasn’t too rough. Moving his thumbs to the hinge of his jaw unable to help himself, loving the way it felt as Anthony took him so perfectly.

His mouth was heaven, and it had been a while…he felt a familiar warmth pooling in his groin, a delicious tension building. Gently he moved his hand to tap Anthony on the shoulder, a warning he was already close. Anthony hummed taking him deeper, hand moving to work what he couldn’t swallow.

Steve felt his breath hitch, as that sweet tension unwound and he was cumming. Ruined vocal cords rubbing and vibrating as he spilled into Anthony’s mouth and down his throat.

His lover hummed pleased lapping at him, cleaning him up before pulling off and climbing back up his body. He paused a moment to throw off his shirt, before wiggling out of his boxers. Steve readily welcoming him with a deep kiss, tasting himself on those swollen lips.

Anthony ground into his hip with a moan, hard and straining, shifting him to the crook of his left side Steve reached down with his right, only to have his hand swatted away.

“No…let me take care of you,” he mumbled and Steve obligingly returned his hand to his hips holding him as Tony kissed and caressed, every so often digging his weeping erection into the juncture of his hip, seemingly in no hurry to end things.

Steve was more than content to spend the day in bed, admittedly it had been a rather long week.

Anthony's ministrations soon had him hard again, and he found himself shifting the lithe man slightly so they could grind together. Tony huffed a small moan before he reached for Steve's left bringing his metal fingers to touch the most intimate part of him, pressing the fingers into himself.

Steve hesitated, “Please?” Anthony whispered aching his hips ever so slightly.

Steve could deny him nothing.

Carefully he slid one finger inside surprised to find no resistance, his mental digit sliding smoothly. Anthony must have noted his surprise, "Got ready before I woke you," he mumbled, "I had a plan."

Steve hummed his agreement gently withdrawing his finger before returning with two this time, the slide still slick and open. Anthony groaned this time mouth falling open as he all but whined, “More Steve…”

Still moving carefully he added a third, Anthony’s cries running sweet heat down his spine. 

He sped up a little still consciousness of his metal fingers buried deep in his lover, but Anthony was see-sawing between his abs and fingers as a steady stream of gabled nonsense fell from his lips. All at once Anthony was pulling away, sitting up he pressed himself more firmly onto his fingers and he ground down, riding them.

Steve looked up at him chest tight as he watched the smaller man moan and wither, beg and plead. He was flushed with sex and his hair was a mess, but it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Panting Anthony stopped bracing his arms on Steve’s chest, Steve lifted his right hand to his face, meeting dark eyes. With a moan, Tony levered himself off his fingers before he was reaching across the bed returning with the tube of lube. Steve moved to grab it but was one more pushed away, Anthony slathering it on him quickly. His breath still panting out, movements frantic and rushed.

In short order Anthony was lifting his hips and sliding down onto him with a long low groan, “Yesss…” he hissed not stopping until Steve bottomed out.

He paused then eyes closed as he breathed, Steve running soothing hands over his thighs and up his sides.

“God you feel so good,” Tony whimpered before he shifted his hips, eyes open but unseeing as his mouth fell open and he moved again. 

“So fucking good, love you…love when you fuck me, oh my god.”

It was nonsense but Steve loved it, when those words fell from his lips, loved it when Tony praised him, encouraged and begged him to keep going.

“Fuck….yes…love you….yes, yes,” he started moving in earnest then hips bouncing and shifting erratically as he moved around back bowing in pleasure. Steve held on, watching as he took his pleasure-loving every moment of it. 

"Oh right there, right there…" he shifted squeezing him tighter, and Steve clenched his jaw grimly holding on wanting to make it good.

"Yes! Steve yes!" He wailed then back-arching mouth falling open as his body shook apart above him.

Anthony ground down once more as his body spasmed in pleasure, pulling Steve right along with him. With a grunt he was spilling inside, his orgasm hitting him with sweet surrender.

He caught Anthony to his chest as the man collapsed forward with a small moan of contentment, nuzzling into his neck with a sigh, “Great start to Christmas…” he mumbled.

Steve gently smoothed dark hair slicked with sweat, humming in agreement. He closed his eyes a rumble of contentment deep in his chest. The lay pressed together long minutes before Anthony moved first, wincing as Steve slipped from him.

“Worth it,” he winked at him as he slid off the bed, pausing he reached out Steve eagerly took it following as Anthony lead them to the bathroom.

“Come on love, shower then Rhodey promised to make waffles for breakfast.”

Steve’s stomach growled in anticipation making Anthony grin at him and shake his head, "And tomorrow my dear, we will be on the beach." 

Steve hummed drawing Tony back to his chest for a sweet kiss as the shower heated up, “Love you, Merry Christmas.”

“Love you,” Anthony returned, “Can’t wait to see what you do next year, be hard to top this year.”

Steve groaned walking them back into the shower as Anthony's sweet laugh promised more wonderful Christmas memories. Steve couldn't remember any of his past Christmas's but he knew he'd never forget this one. 

End.


End file.
